INVALID STRING THEORIES
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) August 13 , 2015 Although in nature point-like particles cannot exist, (see my NEUTRINO NATURE DISCOVERY), the string theory is a hypothesis in which the point-like particles of particle physics are replaced by one-dimensional objects called strings. String theory describes how these strings propagate through space and interact with each other. On distance scales larger than the string scale, a string looks just like an ordinary particle, with its mass, charge, and other properties determined by the vibrational state of the string. In string theory, one of the vibrational states of the string corresponds to a hypothetical massless graviton, a quantum mechanical particle that carries gravitational force of the WRONG STANDARD MODEL. Note that after my discovery of the photon mass in nature massless particles cannot exist. Also the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established Newton's third law of instantaneous action-reaction , while in a large number of experiments such hypothetical massless particles could not be observed. String theory was assumed to be applied to a variety of problems in black hole physics, early universe cosmology, and nuclear physics. Because string theory tries to provide a unified description of gravity and particle physics, it is assumed to be a candidate for a theory of everything, a self-contained mathematical model that describes fallacious forces of the so-called strong and weak interactions of nuclear physics. Despite much work on these problems, it is not known to what extent string theory describes the real world or how much freedom the theory allows to choose the details. In fact, I discovered that the strong nucleon-nucleon interactions and the strong quark-quark interactions are due to very strong electromagnetic forces of natural laws. Also I discovered that the so-called weak interaction of the antineutrino absorption is similar to the photon absorption which occurs under weak electromagnetic interactions of the same natural laws.( See my NEUTRINO-QUARK INTERACTION). On the other hand in my DISCOVERY OF UNIFIED FORCES one will see that gravitational and electromagnetic forces acting at a distance are related with Einstein’s famous equation E = mc2 , wile electric and magnetic forces are related with the electric (K) and magnetic (k) constants respectively as K/k = c2 . String theory was first studied in the late 1960s as a theory of the strong nuclear force, before being abandoned in favor of the invalid quantum chromodynamics (1973). Furthermore after my discovery of nuclear force and structure based on the charge distributions in nucleons under the application of natural laws one concludes that the string theory in vain was developed for the solution of nuclear phenomena . Subsequently, it was realized that the very properties that made string theory unsuitable as a theory of nuclear physics made it a promising candidate for a quantum theory of gravity. The earliest version of string theory, bosonic string theory, incorporated only the class of particles known as bosons. It later developed into superstring theory, which posits a connection called supersymmetry between bosons and the class of particles called fermions. Five versions of superstring theory were developed before it was conjectured in the mid-1990s that they were all different limiting cases of a single theory in eleven dimensions known as M-theory. In late 1997, theorists proposed a relationship called the AdS/CFT correspondence, which relates string theory to another type of physical theory called a quantum field theory. One of the goals of string theory is that the full theory does not yet have a satisfactory definition in all circumstances. Another issue is that the theory is thought to describe an enormous landscape of possible universes, and this has complicated efforts to develop theories of particle physics based on string theory. These issues have led some in the community to criticize these approaches to physics and question the value of continued research on string theory unification. In the twentieth century, Einstein developed the first theory of general relativity, because he believed incorrectly that the fundamental action at a distance is wrong, while it was confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. So Einstein called it “Spooky action at a distance”. ( See my INVALID GENERAL RELATIVITY). The other theory was the quantum mechanics, a radically different formalism for describing physical phenomena using probability. By the late 1970s, these two theories were assumed to be sufficient to explain most of the observed features of the universe, from elementary particles to atoms to the evolution of stars and the universe as a whole. In spite of these theories, there are still many problems that remain to be solved. One of the assumed problems in modern physics is the problem of quantum gravity. Note that a false quantum theory of gravity was needed in order to reconcile the invalid general relativity with the principles of quantum mechanics. Therefore difficulties arise when one attempts to apply the descriptions of quantum theory to the invalid general theory of relativity for gravity. In addition to the problem of developing a consistent theory of quantum gravity, there are many other problems in the physics of atomic nuclei, black holes, and the early universe. Physicists studying the invalid string theory have seen a number of dualities between different versions of string theory, and this has led to the conjecture that all versions of string theory are subsumed in a single framework known as M-theory. Other studies of the invalid string theory have also yielded a number of results on the nature of black holes and the gravitational interaction. There are certain paradoxes that arise when one attempts to understand the quantum aspects of black holes, and work on string theory has attempted to clarify these issues. Since string theory incorporates the interactions, including gravity, many physicists hope incorrectly that it fully describes our universe, making it a theory of everything. In fact OUR EARLY UNIVERSE was governed not by theories but by the well-established laws of nature. One of the goals of current research in string theory is to find a solution of the theory that reproduces the observed spectrum of elementary particles, with a small cosmological constant, containing dark matter and a plausible mechanism for cosmic inflation. However it is not known to what extent string theory describes the real world or how much freedom the theory allows to choose the details. The application of quantum mechanics to physical objects such as the electromagnetic forces, which are extended in space and time, is known as quantum field theory. In particle physics, quantum field theories form incorretly the basis for our understanding of elementary particles, which are modeled as excitations in the fundamental fields. However a detailed analysis of laws and experiments showed that laws and experiments reject fields and relativity. ( See my LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY). In the fallacious quantum field theory, one typically computes the probabilities of various physical events using the techniques of perturbation theory. Developed by Richard Feynman and others in the first half of the twentieth century, perturbative quantum field theory uses special diagrams called Feynman diagrams to organize computations. One imagines that these diagrams depict the paths of point-like particles and their interactions. ( See my FALSE FEYNMAN DIAGRAMS). In everyday life, there are three familiar dimensions of space: height, width and length. Under this condition Schrodinger in his quantum mechanics formulated his equation of three dimensions and solved the atomic phenomena of hydrogen spectra. However Einstein's general theory of relativity treats time as a dimension on par with the three spatial dimensions; in general relativity, space and time are not modeled as separate entities but are instead unified to a four-dimensional spacetime. In this hypothesis, the phenomenon of gravity is viewed incorrectly as a consequence of the geometry of spacetime.( See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN). In spite of the fact that the universe is well described by the Cartesian system of three dimensions there are several incorrect reasons why physicists consider theories in other dimensions. In some cases, by modeling spacetime in a different number of dimensions, a theory becomes more mathematically tractable. Finally, there exist scenarios in which there could be more than four dimensions of spacetime which have nonetheless managed to escape detection. Although nature works in only one way, one notable feature of invalid string theories is that these theories require extra dimensions of spacetime. In bosonic string theory, spacetime is 26-dimensional, while in superstring theory it is ten-dimensional. In order to describe real physical phenomena using string theory, one must therefore imagine scenarios in which these extra dimensions would not be observed in experiments. An approach to reducing the number of dimensions is the so called brane-world scenario. In this approach, physicists assume that the observable universe is a four-dimensional subspace of a higher dimensional space. In such models, the force-carrying bosons of particle physics arise from open strings with endpoints attached to the wrong four-dimensional subspace, while gravity arises from closed strings propagating through the larger ambient space. This idea plays a role in attempts to develop models of real world physics based on string theory, and it provides an explanation for the weakness of gravity compared to the other forces. In string theory and related theories, a brane is a hypothetical object that generalizes the notion of a point particle to higher dimensions. For example, a point particle can be viewed as a brane of dimension zero, while a string can be viewed as a brane of dimension one. It is also possible to consider higher-dimensional branes. In dimension p, these are called p-branes. The word brane comes from the word "membrane" which refers to a two-dimensional brane. In string theory, D-branes are a class of branes that arise when one considers open strings. As an open string propagates through spacetime, its endpoints are required to lie on a D-brane. The letter "D" in D-brane refers to a certain mathematical condition on the system known as the Dirichlet boundary condition. . In the 1970s, many physicists became interested in supergravity theories, which combine the invalid general relativity with supersymmetry. Whereas the invalid theory of general relativity makes sense in any number of dimensions, supergravity places an upper limit on the number of dimensions. In 1978, work by Werner Nahm said that the maximum spacetime dimension in which one can formulate a consistent supersymmetric theory is eleven. In the same year, Eugene Cremmer, Bernard Julia, and Joel Scherk of the École Normale Supérieure showed that supergravity not only permits up to eleven dimensions but is in fact most elegant in this maximal number of dimensions. Initially, many physicists hoped incorrectly that by compactifying eleven-dimensional supergravity, it might be possible to construct realistic models of four-dimensional world. The hope was that such models would provide a unified description of the fallacious nuclear forces of nature including the correct electromagnetism,and gravity. In the first superstring theory in 1984, many physicists turned to string theory as a unified theory of particle physics and quantum gravity. Unlike supergravity theory, string theory was assumed to be able to accommodate the chirality of the wrong standard model, and it provided a theory of gravity related to quantum effects. Although there were a large number of superstring theories, it remained a mystery why there was not just one formulation. However, as physicists began to examine string theory more closely, they realized that these theories are related in intricate and nontrivial ways. They found that a system of strongly interacting strings can, in some cases, be viewed as a system of weakly interacting strings. CONCLUSIONS Although in nature point-like particles cannot exist, string theories developed for replacing the hypothetical point-like particles by one-dimensional objects called strings. So, string theorists tried to find another way for replacing the nuclear theories with hypothetical poin-like particles which seemed to unify gravity with the fallacious nuclear forces. Note that in my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2002) I showed that nucleons have considerable charge distributions able to give the nuclear structure and force by applying the well-established laws of electromagnetism. In the 1960's a new string theory was developed by theorists in order to understand the plethora of hadronic and mesonic particles which had been found around that time, but it was soon replaced, in the 1970's, by the false theory of Gell-Mann called Quantum Chromodynamics (QCD). This early string theory had major deficiencies. It contained imaginary mass particles or "tachyons", leading to problems in the quantum theory, the closed strings (loops) contained fallacious massless gravitons which were not observed. Note that in nature massless photons or massless particles cannot exist. For example the massless quanta of fieled proposed by Einstein led to his invalid relativity. (See EINSTEIN by L. Kaliambos ). Though the Schrodinger equation in three dimensions of the quantum mechanics solved all the problems of atomic physics for the hydrogen atom, the string theory was developed with a large number of dimensions. Though nature works in only one way under the well-established laws of gravity and of electromagnetism, five theories were developed as different aspects of one theory, called "M theory", whose low-energy limit is eleven-dimensional supergravity. Furthermore, the M-theory was supposed to include higher dimensional surfaces called "branes" as well as strings. The study of these has led to major complications in many areas. Although the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed accurately the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of gravity and of electric and magnetic forces, theoretical physicists like Hawking, Wikken, and Maldacena believed that string theory is a step for a correct description of universe, because it allows for the combination of a strange quantum field theory and the invalid general relativity. Other physicists such as Feynman, Penrose, and Glashow have criticized string theory for non providing novel experimental predictions at accessible energy scales and wrote that it is a failure as a theory of everything. In fact after my discoveries of the unified forces and the nuclar force and structure we emphasize that both gravity and the nuclear phenomena are govened by the well-established laws of nature.Category:Fundamental physics concepts